Di dalam Kapal Menuju Sindria
by revabhipraya
Summary: Keduanya tidak tahu bagaimana cara bertegur sapa.


**Disclaimer:** Magi © Shinobu Ohtaka. Tidak ada keuntungan material apapun yang didapat dari pembuatan fanfiksi ini.

 **Warning:** Canon, OOC, typo(s).

 **Summary:** Keduanya tidak tahu bagaimana cara bertegur sapa.

 **Di dalam Kapal Menuju Sindria** oleh reycchi

* * *

.

.

.

Hakuryuu ingin memperdalam ilmu menggunakan tombaknya dan memperkuat diri untuk melawan "kegelapan" di Kou.

Kougyoku ingin melakukan kerja sama antar negara dengan modus bertemu sang pujaan hati.

Siapa sangka keduanya akan diberangkatkan dengan kapal yang sama pada hari, tanggal, dan waktu yang sama persis pula? Siapa yang mengatur rencana keberangkatan ini sebenarnya? Mengapa mereka diberangkatkan bersama?

Yah, kalau kapal yang dipinjamkan berukuran besar dengan puluhan kabin sih, mereka tidak akan banyak protes.

Masalahnya, kapal ini hanya memiliki empat ruangan besar untuk ditempati. Satu untuk kapten kapal, satu untuk tamu bangsawan, satu untuk tamu biasa nonbangsawan, dan satunya lagi untuk para awak.

Lalu entah mengapa mereka sial sekali, kunci kabin kapten rusak.

Dan Kougyoku tidak mungkin sekamar dengan Ka Koubun, bukan?

Ia terpaksa sekamar dengan Hakuryuu, sepupu sekaligus adik tirinya.

Tentu saja, mereka tidur di dua kasur terpisah. Kougyoku tidak akan mau tidur sekasur dengan lelaki manapun yang bukan suaminya, termasuk saudara-saudaranya. Pikiran Kougyoku yang kelewat murni memang terkadang membuatnya berlebihan dalam bertingkah.

Walau merasa keki setengah mati, Kougyoku tetap bertahan untuk tinggal di kamar itu bersama Hakuryuu selama beberapa hari ke depan. Untungnya, pemuda itu tidak banyak bicara selama mereka berdua sedang duduk berdua di kamar. Hakuryuu biasanya sibuk mengamplas tombak kesayangannya yang selalu ia bawa kemanapun, menganggap seolah Kougyoku tidak ada di dalam sana.

Pada awalnya, Kougyoku tidak mengindahkan sikap Hakuryuu itu. Malahan, gadis itu justru berniat melakukan hal yang sama; menganggap Hakuryuu tidak ada. Gadis itu asyik sendiri mencorat-coret kertas, menuliskan rasa sukanya pada Sinbad dalam bentuk sajak-sajak asal tulis yang sama sekali tidak puitis. Kougyoku tidak pandai berkata, tetapi ingin mengungkap rasa.

Lalu pada suatu malam, gadis itu tertidur di meja saat sedang asyik menulis sajak cinta (lagi) untuk Sinbad yang selamanya tidak akan ia berikan.

Pagi harinya, ia terbangun dengan selimut di punggung dan kertas yang tidak ada lagi di bawah tangannya.

 _Kemana...?_

"Dengan melihat wajahmu saja hatiku sudah berdebar-debar seolah hendak meloncat keluar dari dalam tubuh."

Kougyoku tersentak. Masa sih, adiknya―tiri, oke?―itu...

"Aku menyukaimu, menyukaimu sejak pertama kali melihatmu."

Kougyoku mengangkat badan lalu memutarnya, menatap lekat-lekat Hakuryuu yang sedang duduk di atas kasur sambil membaca kertasnya.

Kertasnya, dengan sajak cinta untuk Sinbad yang semalam ia tulis.

Matilah dia.

"Kau begitu cakap, gagah, dan berkharisma. Keren sekali."

"Hakuryuu..."

"Kalau bisa aku ingin menikahimu agar kita dapat hidup bahagia selamanya." Hakuryuu menurunkan kertas yang ia genggam, lalu menatap kakak perempuan tirinya. "Apa?"

Marah, Kougyoku berjalan cepat menuju tempat pemuda itu duduk lalu merampas kertasnya. "Kau mengambil barangku tanpa izin! Itu amat tidak sopan, tahu?!"

Hakuryuu mengangkat bahunya acuh tidak acuh. "Kupikir itu dikirim untukmu dari seseorang."

Kougyoku mengerutkan kening, berusaha menahan marah yang akan keluar serta bingung yang tiba-tiba melanda. Dikirim oleh seseorang? Ha, seolah pemuda itu tidak tahu dunia saja. Sejak kapan Kougyoku menjalin hubungan dengan laki-laki?

"Kalaupun memang iya, tetap saja benda ini tidak boleh kau ambil sembarangan," tanggap Kougyoku lebih rileks. "Ini tetap barang pribadiku, oke?"

Diam-diam Kougyoku penasaran juga. Apa yang membuat Hakuryuu berpikir bahwa isi kertas ini ditujukan seseorang... untuk Kougyoku?

Kougyoku membaca kembali sajak buatannya.

"Kukira bukan," sahut Hakuryuu tanpa memandang kakaknya. "Maaf."

Kougyoku mengangkat kepala, selesai membaca surat itu. Ditatapnya Hakuryuu dengan tatapan membunuh yang biasa ia tampilkan saat menyatu dengan Vinea. "Hakuryuu!"

"Apa?" Ditantangnya balik tatapan membunuh itu.

"Tidak sopan sekali! Kalau sajak ini ditujukan kepadaku, mengapa pengirimnya bilang aku ini cakap, gagah, dan berkharisma?! Itu jelas pujian untuk laki-laki!" Kougyoku kembali melancarkan aksi mencak-mencaknya. Tidak sudi ia dipuji seperti itu, terutama adjektif yang kedua.

Hakuryuu mengerjap. Jadi itu masalah bagi saudarinya?

"Memangnya apa yang salah dengan pujian itu?" balasnya heran. "Aku suka perempuan yang gagah dan berani."

Kougyoku menggeram. "Umumnya, laki-laki tidak suka tipe perempuan seperti itu, tahu?"

"Kouen-dono suka perempuan seperti itu." Hakuryuu jelas merujuk sang kakak tiri yang tampak menyukai kakak perempuannya. "Koumei-dono dan kedua kakakku juga sepertinya begitu."

Kougyoku semakin emosi. Mengapa sekarang pemuda itu malah menilai preferensi orang seenaknya?

"Itu tidak bisa dijadikan contoh," elaknya. "Tidak bisa. Mereka 'kan, tidak mungkin menyukaiku!"

"Aku menyukaimu, kok." Ucapan polos itu keluar begitu saja dari mulut Hakuryuu―saringan kata-kata pemuda itu sepertinya sedang gagal beroperasi saat ini.

"HEE?!" Wajah Kougyoku memerah. Cepat-cepat ia tutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangan yang dilapisi lengan kimono panjang. "A-apa?!"

"Itu sungguhan." Hakuryuu yang melakukan klarifikasi tampaknya tidak menyadari alasan keterkejutan Kougyoku. "Aku tidak berbohong."

"Bukan itu!" Sebenarnya, Kougyoku lelah menghiraukan seluruh perkataan Hakuryuu. Saudaranya ini kurang peka ternyata. "A-aku bukannya tidak percaya! Tapi memangnya boleh menyukai saudara sendiri?!"

Hakuryuu bertambah bingung. "Aku juga menyukai kakak kandungku, kok."

Kougyoku lelah dengan semua ini, Tuhaaan...

"B-berarti suka karena saudara, 'kan?" Kougyoku memastikan kembali. "Itu jelas berbeda dengan jatuh cinta!"

"Kenapa berbeda? Keduanya toh, sama-sama berhubungan dengan perasaan dan rasa suka."

Kougyoku tidak bisa menjawab. "Y-yaa... 'kan―"

"Memangnya salah kalau menyukai, menyayangi, mencintai saudara sendiri?" Hakuryuu bertanya tanpa menyadari bahwa kalimat Kougyoku belum selesai.

"T-tidak sih, tapi―"

"Kalau begitu biarkan saja," tandas Hakuryuu sambil meraih gulungan yang ia letakkan di nakas, bermaksud menyudahi obrolan.

Kougyoku masih terdiam di tempatnya berdiri. Wajahnya masih merah, walau berangsur-angsur kembali seperti semula. Otaknya masih berada di awang-awang, masih belum sepenuhnya kembali ke dunia nyata.

Masa sih, Hakuryuu barusan menyatakan perasaannya?

.

.

.

 **FIN**

* * *

 **A/N.**

Ini... entah kenapa _absurd_ yaa XDD Hakuryuu-nya juga berasa rada OOC, malah cerewet di waktu dia belum deket sama AliAlaMor... (lalu merasa gagal _setting_ )

 _Setting_ tempat ini sendiri diambil saat Hakuryuu dan Kougyoku dalam perjalanan ke Sindria. Di anime 'kan, mereka tiba-tiba aja udah nyampe, terus rusuh sama gosip Sinbad tidur sama Kougyoku(?). Gak ada cerita-cerita semasa kedua Ren ini masih ada di kapal, jadi... walau jelas nggak begini, aku memutuskan untuk nulis ini XD

Ditunggu komentarnya~


End file.
